


Rain

by antie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antie/pseuds/antie
Summary: If you ask Mon-El why he likes the rain so much, he’d tell you that it’s because the rain is new and exciting. There wasn’t rain on Daxam—at least any that wasn’t deadly.
Relationships: Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 12





	Rain

If you ask Mon-El why he likes the rain so much, he’d tell you that it’s because the rain is new and exciting. There wasn’t rain on Daxam—at least any that wasn’t deadly. 

He’d say it was because the rain is relaxing, the gentle tap-tap-tap of it hitting the window, or the deafening roar of a storm pounding the roof. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen before.

But deep down, he knew it was much more than that. Mon-El liked the rain because Winn liked the rain. And every time it rained, Mon-El thought of that night. 

They were running along the sidewalk, the rain coming down in sheets. Winn stopped, and turned to Mon-El. Winn was laughing in the way that made his nose scrunch and his eyes crinkle. His hair was plastered against his forehead and the streetlight shone off the water on him. Winn was glowing, angelic even, Mon-El was sure he could hear a choir sing somewhere.

Mon-El liked the rain because of the way it pitter-pattered against the street. He liked the rain because it reminded him of something fun. And he liked the rain, because it brought out the inner child of his favorite human and made the man shine in a way that would make the stars seem dim.


End file.
